


Deep Sleep

by Angelle_wings



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Based on the sdr2 manga, Gen, Not major character death but character death, Prior to dr 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 01:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9049465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelle_wings/pseuds/Angelle_wings
Summary: Komaeda witnesses his dog death but is too young to understand the cruel cycle of life.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@claireroses](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40claireroses).



> MERRY CHRISTMAS... I think. 
> 
> Elle (or Ib whatever u like but elle is sweeter on the tongue for me <3 ) I went with a darker theme as you wanted and I am so sorry... its full angst -.-" I hope you enjoy this Komaeda pov fic- ever since i wrote ur birthday gift I've been dying to write another Komaeda pov fic and i hadn't expected it to be for u XD. ANYWAYS MERRY CHRISTMAS AND I HOPE WE CONTINUE BEING FRIENDS IN THE FUTURE ^^ even if we dont speak much recently!

“N-no…”  I reached out for him, “W-wake up…”

But he didn’t move. His white fur was soaked with a crimson red color. I dragged my body closer to him and I stroked his fur hoping for him to wake up. But he didn’t. He just laid in a red puddle, not a twitch or even a faint breath. I shook him once more but he just laid there as the puddle grew wider. And wider. And wider.

“Sp-speak…” I whispered, “Talk to me…”

But it was as if he ignored my cries, and he never did that. He was always by my side when I was in pain- he was my friend. My only friend but why… Why isn’t he answering? I shook him but he didn’t say a word. Why is he sleeping for so long? My fear took over me as my tears started to flow. 

“Wh-Why aren’t you waking up?” I asked- I soaked him begging for a response but once more he didn’t even twitch. 

I thought we were friends so why am I ignored? Why is my only friend ignoring me? Isn’t that what people who hated me did? What both mom and dad did? But I thought  _ he  _ was different… No… He indeed was so it must have been my fault- everything was always my fault. I knew that better than anyone else. So what did I do to make him hate me?

I laid my head against his body but something felt different- he felt heavier and stickier, there was a lingering scent on him which was similar to rusty iron. He was my dog- I knew him better than anyone else so I knew there was something unusual. Where was his warmth I felt every time I hugged him? Or the softness and beautiful smell of soap on his fur? Where has it faded to? 

As the question formed, only more tears rolled down my cheeks and I could barely grasp for breath… Why can’t he answer me? What is happening? Only more and more questions formed but despite that I clung onto him tightly- hoping he would wake up once more… 

Forgive me if I ever did something wrong… Please- after all, you are my only friend….

 


End file.
